


Watch and Wait and Hope for the best

by pineappleprincess (Gamerwalrus695)



Series: Barton-Coulson Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 16 weeks pregers, Babies, Fluff, M/M, future daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwalrus695/pseuds/pineappleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint get the surprise of their life at their second Ultrasound appointment.  What will they do when they find out?</p><p>The update is just because I realized something wrong in the time line.  The avengers didn't exist in 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Wait and Hope for the best

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of hoping for 2000 words. But, you can't always get what you want.
> 
> Also I own none of the characters unless you have never heard of them before then they are mine.
> 
> This is all in Clint POV for future reference 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

16 weeks pregnant

Today will be our second ultrasound. We had our surrogate flown in to New York so that we can keep an eye on her. She also is staying in the tower with us. Her name is Andrea, and she is about average for lady. She also has the longest brown curly hair there is, its just amazing. I kind of wish we could of used her eggs instead of the anonymous egg donor we got.

Andrea’s stomach is actually, huge surprisingly. During our first ultrasound Phil and I discovered that both the embryos took. So we are going to have twins. We feel it is because of the two that we lost before. 

The main reason Andrea is staying in the tower is because of the twins. We want to make sure that her life isn't to stressed. On her or the fetuses. 

And today we will go to our second ultrasound and possibly see what gender the babies are we are wanting a boy and a girl. But really anything will be appreciated.

Andrea is waiting by the door, we were suppose to leave five minutes ago but Phil isn't ready. Which isn't like Phil, he is a very punctual person.

I wander the halls of the apartment looking for Phil when I find him sitting on the edge of the bed. He is fully dressed and ready to go. 

“Hey, Phil were waiting on you. Are you ready yet?”

Phil looks up. His eyes are red-rimmed. Why has he been crying?

I start to move toward Phil to comfort him, and pester what is wrong. But, Phil decides that at that moment to swiftly pop up, and brush against my shoulder. He wipes his eyes and says “Yeah, I'm ready, just been waiting on you.” Thats a big lie.

I need to know what is bothering him, but ill probably wait until later. After the ultrasound and once we get home.

***

The drive to hospital was uneventful. Except there was absolutely no talking. Phil wouldn't say anything and I wouldn't say anything. However Andrea tried to say something about the baby and Phil just gave her an evil glare. One that were to shut-up almost anyone.

Once we arrive at the hospital the three of us. Walk towards the elevator and push the floor 4 button. The on to take us to the pediatric and maternity ward. The floor with our OBGYN. Dr. Nox, she is the best of the best. And that is what we get. Or what Tony paid for.

“Mr. Barton, Mr. Coulson and Ms Farkas?”

“We’re here.” Phil says as he stands up, Andrea and I follow suit.

“Is something wrong with Phil, today?” She asks.

“I don't know, I found him crying and when i was about to ask, he walked away.” I respond and look at Dr. Nox with a smile. She smiles back. 

“Andrea, you are looking big. If theres one baby you'd look about 34 weeks and two babies about 24 weeks, those are going to be a pain to get out.” Dr. Nox says with a giggle. “Now lets get a picture of the special babies. Dads, if you mind could you move back a little. Lets allow some conservation of the lady here.”

With that Phil and I inch up towards the monitor. We cant see the picture on the monitor though. Its only facing towards the doctor. I smile down at Andrea, this is so amazing we are going to see what are babies are.

The look on Dr. Nox’s face is puzzled. “If, you excuse me, id like to get another professionals opinion on this.”

The look on Phil’s face drops. He looks towards me when the door closes. He then moves towards me and wraps his arms around me. He also rests his head in the nape of my neck. There are no tears. But, I fear once we get home there will be plenty. Just the thought of losing another baby is not going to end well for us.

The door opens and Dr. Nox is followed by an older looking gentleman. “Everyone, this is Dr. Matthew Harris. Dr. Harris everyone. Now let me show you what I saw.” Dr. Nox is showing Dr. Harris the images portrayed on the screen. 

“Is this what I think it is.” “That cant be, It wasn't shown before” and “See that little sac” Those were all passed around as we watched and waited for the Doctors to say something.

“I think it is you better tell them.” Dr. Harris then leaves the room. As that happens Dr. Nox looks over at us.

“Im assuming you want to know your babies genders right.”

“Yes, we do, is everything alight with them though?” Phil asks while I answer yes to Dr. Nox’s earlier question

“Okay so baby number 1, is a boy.” 

I smile at Phil and he smiles at me “Phil, we get a boy.” at that moment he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

“Baby number 2, is a boy.”

“Clint, we get two boys.” Phils voice is filled with glee when he tugs me into a very tight hug.

“Now, you said you put only two embryos in correct.”

“Um, Yes.” I say kind of hesitant.

“Well then, I then assuming the shy, baby number 3 is a boy.” I smile at Phil but then what the Doctor says catches my attention elsewhere.

“How can that be. We only put two in.” Im in total complete shock. Thats impossible.

“Would you like to see, ill probably be able to explain better.” We all nod. “Okay so it seems that during the first ultrasound baby number three was hidden behind his brother. The reason for that is because they are identical. 

If you look closely you can see a thin line between the two. That is the fetus membrane. It basically is a sac that the baby is in. Those two split from one embryo, thus creating a set of triplets.” 

Oh my god. Triplets. Triplets? We’re going to have triplets. This is crazy. 

Will I even be ready to handle triplets. I have no idea what kind of father I will be. What if Im a horrible father, who ends up abandoning his kids. What if I beat my kids. 

“So, how are we to take care of Andrea now that it is a higher risk pregnancy?” Phil asks. Cause he is the one who always thinks logical.

“Yes, this is a high risk pregnancy. Some parents actually decided that with triplets they rather abort one child. Mainly the weakest one. So that the twins could grow up to be healthy and that they can be less premature than if you were to birth triplets.”

“No, Like hell would we get rid of a baby. We will not kill one of us baby. Right Phil? Right?” I look towards Phil. But, Phil is looking towards Andrea.

“Andrea, how do you feel about carrying three babies.” What is he doing. They are our babies not hers.

“Im totally okay with carrying the three babies. I mean except for the stretch marks I should be good. I want what you guys want. What ever you decide is up to you not me. These are your babies I have no reason to decide.”

“Okay, Well then. Clint what do you want to do?”

“I want to keep them all. Phil I already love them.”

“Okay, Dr. Nox we are going to keep them all. Is there anything we need to worry about with her carrying triplets.”

“Well they will be born anywhere from 30-35 weeks. We normally try and push for 34 that way they can be healthier than if they were born earlier.

See most multiples have low birth rates. Which could cause complications in their development. 

Andrea could also develop preeclampsia, which is high blood pressure. And gestational diabetes.” 

“But, besides that everything else is okay, There are not great risks.”

“No, but, i suggest bed rest when you start to get to big to walk. We do not want to add extra stress on you or the babies.”

Dr. Nox walks us to the door says congratulations. We thank her, and head for the car.

***

Once we arrive home, we all head to the apartment. Phil and I go towards the kitchen, while Andrea goes to the spare room that is next to the future nursery room. 

Phil makes his way towards the fridge and grabs to bottles of beer. In which he opens and hands one to me. He gestures towards the living room and sits down on the the armchair and I sat on its arm.

“Whats, wrong Phil. You haven't been yourself the entire day.”

“Its just… I don't want to lose another baby. I don't know what I would do. I was happy with having a singleton, then twins, but, now triplets. Clint what if one of them dies. What would we do.”

I rest my hand on his shoulder look him in the eyes and tell him. “We would name him, and give him a funeral, we would cherish the times we felt him kick and how his brothers would pester him.”

He looks up at me red-rimmed eyes, tears threatening to spur over. He is so close to tear-felt sob that I move over and sit on his lap then I proceed to wrap my arms around his back and pull him in. “We wont lose them this time Phil okay, I promise.”

“How can you promise something you cant control. Clint this isn't like the time you brought in Natasha and said everything will work out. This is a high risk pregnancy Clint. don't make promises.” With that, the love of my life stormed off to our bedroom where I could hear rustling then I'm seeing a pillow and blanket thrown out of the room and into the living room. then a slam of the door.

“Phil, rant you being over dramatic, you should be happy, we should be having sex. Celebrating the three lives we bring into the world.” Whats wrong with hoping. I just hope that the babies make it, if the don't I have no idea what Phil would do. Or I would do, I mean losing 5 kids would be very hard. We already lost two so any more will really kill us. “What do you want me to do… Phil please just open the door.”

I hear the clicking of the door and it slowly creaks open. Then, shows an image that I hate to see. 

Phil with a tear stained face. The sight saddens me. Phil hates to show emotions in front of people.

I gather Phil up in me arms and take him to bed. Where I spoon around him.

“What do you think of names. I mean we cant name them after us cause one would feel left out. But, I was thinking of Oliver, Mason and Garrett. That way their initials spell OMG. Like OMG we are having triplets.” I wave my hand in the sky like placing the names of each baby in a special place.

Phil laughs. “I like that, you are so clever, I love you.” Of course I'm clever. I'm me.

“Love you too.” Twelve years ago I never thought I would ever say that to anyone. It is a pressure off my chest every time I say it. “Good night Phil.” I roll over and kiss him on the cheek. 

“Night babe” 

We have to cherish every moment because when the babies come, who knows how much cuddle time we will have for each other. My guess a couple of minutes each night.

But, oh well 

We will watch and wait and hope for the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like.
> 
> Any ideas on baby names or do you like those.
> 
> I think next segment will be a baby shower. So what should they get?
> 
> Please tell me your opinion on either the baby names or what you should see next.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
